


Can't Keep My Hands To Myself

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Handcuffs, Lapdance, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Carl knocking negan out only for negan to wake up tied to a chair and Carl comes out in a really slutty outfit and gives him a lap dance and at the end negan breaks free and tackles Carl and smirks down at him





	Can't Keep My Hands To Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Like always Carl is 18/19

When Negan finally blinked his eyes open, Carl was standing in front of him, long legs bare. He tilted his head up, slowly, biting his lip when the rest of Carl came into focus. Long hair draped across his shoulders, bare chest to match his bare legs. On his hips clung a pair of pink panties that had a lay design all over it. Carls cock was tucked beneath the waistband of the panties but Negan could still see the outline and even the tip slightly peeking out. 

Negan licked his lips, pulling at his wrists. He wanted to touch Carl. Rip the panties off of him but at the same time pull them to the side and stuff his dick into his ass. Negan always loved feeling the way panties would drag across his cock as he fucked someone. Around his wrists were handcuffs, the cool metal digging into his skin, slightly cutting it. His hands were bound behind his back, his forearms pressed against the back of the wooden chair he sat on. 

"You could've just asked me to sit down." Negan smirked, looking up at Carl. "I'm a good listener-" Carl was walking around him, his fingertips dragging across Negans shoulders and down his upper back. "Most of the time." He chuckled. "You didn't have to knock me out."

Carl nodded, digging his nails into the back of Negans neck and dragging them around to the front of his throat. Carl climbed into his lap, tilting Negans head up so they were looking at each other. "I know, but knocking you out was much more fun." He leaned down and kissed Negan, licking and sucking at his lips before pulling away. 

Negan was panting, sinking down against the chair. He wasn't easy by any means, but Carl was different. Carl could wind him up and have him strung out in seconds. "You gonna move or what?" Negan asked, spreading his legs wider. 

"Mhm." Carl hummed, slowly rocking his hips against Negans. "God... I've been waiting to do this. It took a long time... you're always on guard.." Carl slid one hand through Negans hair, pulling on it. "But now you're here and you're stuck-" Carl smiled, breathless. "And you're taking what I give you."

Negan ground up against Carl, meeting each rock of his hips with a thrust of his own hips. "Tease." Negan breathed out. "You aren't gonna give me shit. I know how you are... you like to make them beg for it." 

"You aren't wrong." Carl pushed down harder, gasping. "But this isn't for you, not this round." He smirked. "This one's for me." He arched his back and sped his hips up, moaning louder. "Daddy.." Carl breathed out, pulling at his shirt. "Daddy..," He repeated, his hips moving so fast the chair began to rock. 

"Didn't know you were this easy." Negan kissed Carls neck, yanking at the cuffs again. "All it takes is a little dry humping and you're already close to coming. Thought I trained my slut better than that." 

"You did..." Carl panted, kissing Negan breathless. "But I spent an hour stretching myself out for when I finally let you fuck me." He could feel Negans dick throb underneath him. "All wet-" Grind. "And warm." Grind. "And tight." There was a small wet spot on Carls panties, showing where the pre cum was leaking out.

Negan yanked at the handcuffs, the small metal chain connecting the two cuffs splitting down the middle. He grabbed Carl by the backs of his thighs and stood up, turning around and setting Carl down in the chair. He held the boy close, kissing and biting at his neck.

Carl squirmed beneath him, grabbing at his shirt and pulling him closer. "Negan.." He panted. "You didn't let me finish..." 

"Good..." Negan licked up his neck, sinking his teeth into his jaw. "We are just getting started."


End file.
